Heckler
by LeonardKnight
Summary: While walking around town, Heckler has conflicting feelings about his friend. Will he be able to let it out and will he allow the guilt to consume him? Crack gay pairing I know, it's my first one, don't rub it in, but I decided to try it anyway.


The sun sets on the streets of Kokaua Town just as the moon begins its descent on the island. From the distance, two experiments walk side by side together. One of them has short pointed ears, an oval shaped nose, a wide mouth with large fangs, and a bowtie imprint on his body. He was known as Experiment 322 a.k.a. Heckler. His friend and companion, was Experiment 020, a.k.a Slick, a fast-talking, pink dog like experiment, a purple nose and two ebony-black eyes who wears a straw boater hat and bow tie.

Taking a day off from their one true place, the lovable twosome decided to roam town for a little breath of fresh air, enjoying the peace and alone time that accompanied them. Eventually, the noise emanating from the town subsides, as most of the locals start to head home. Finally there were less people around to heckle, and the urge of insulting out of impulse was less likely to happen.

But as they walked to a nearby ice cream parlour, Heckler decides to ask himself who he really is; he contemplates on whether he should finally let out his true feelings for his friend. "I'm trying to but I just can't say it" he muttered to himself in a soft voice, fearing that he might lose control, and along with it, the relationship he struggled to maintain. In his mind, it was all he ever wanted.

He had no clue how to express his love, as it was difficult to say the words without giving an insult every time he spoke. After all he is the insulting experiment, with the primary function of destroying enemy morale. But to him this was different, it wasn't an enemy, it was someone he truly cared about. The only problem is letting out his true feelings. One insult straight from his mouth and everything could fall apart.

This uncontrollable desire bothered him to no end. The endless streams of questions begin to flood his mind, taunting him to the point where he could not control it. He had a saddened look on his face and was deep in thought.

But Slick, who noticed Heckler had been quiet the whole night decide to ask him, "Hey Bud, you've been silent the whole time we've been walking together, anything bothering ya?" 020 softly patted him on the head, obviously concerned for his friend.

Heckler turned his head to smile happily at Slick, "Oh uh, I'm fine, fine as dandy" he replied, grinning slightly so as to hide his sullen expression.

"I can feel something is occupying your mind, so I was wondering if perhaps we could find a bench to sit on and talk this out as friends" Slick replied innocently.

Friends…the word echoed in his mind. What he just heard made his heart go heavy, he was heartbroken. Feeling a sense of insecurity linger in the pit of his stomach, it seems that the times where he thought that their friendship could develop into something more, had all been wrong.

Slick tried to break the silence by nudging his shoulders "Hello, you still there?"

Heckler's eyes, still glued to the pavement, gave no response to his presence, but eventually grunted in reply "Sorry Slick, there's just a lot of things going right now"

"Oh then we better hurry now and find a bench" and with that Slick suddenly grabs Heckler's closest arm, and forcefully yanking him to the entrance of the park. Heckler tried to break apart from his pal's grip when he replied in a rather irritated tone. "Oww you're hurting it you big lunkhead" he said, feeling the sore around his arms and wincing in pain.

"Does it hurt?" Slick asked, giving him a disappointed frown.

"I'm sorry what? Does it hurt?!" Heckler replied rather sarcastically. "Are you stupid, you almost broke my arm! Yeah…It hurts Slick"

"Hey there's no need to be rude, I'm just trying to help"

"Then keep your words to yourself Sales boy" Heckler snapped. He didn't mean to, but he couldn't think clearly right now.

Then at that moment, reality has dawned on him… He just insulted Slick.

He quickly bit his tongue to prevent any more insults to come out of his mouth. "Oh Slick, I didn't mean to…I mean I just…I was" Heckler just started rambling random words, unable to explain anything.

"Heckler, stop" Slick told him; interrupting the flow of the conversation.

Tears were now welling on the edges of his eyes, "I'm sorry Slick, I didn't mean to do it on purpose" he quietly sobbed, while trying to wipe off the tears from his eyes.

"It's alright, I'm fine, don't worry about it" Slick assures him that everything is fine and tries to understand Heckler's situation. "Now since this is partially my fault and my responsibility, could you maybe let me examine your arm?"

"It's like you stuck a needle in my arm" Heckler jokingly added

Giving the full trust to his companion, Heckler stretched out his arms for Slick to examine. And just as it was going on, Heckler maintained eye contact on him. Slick's large hands had a warm, tender feel to it as they slowly crept into the soft, orange fur of his right arm, leaving a light touch on it. Heckler couldn't take his eyes off Slick, although he quickly snapped out of his trance.

His pessimistic side was thinking "There really is no point in doing all of this. It isn't likely that Slick will ever have feelings for me, it's just ridiculous." But the other part of him, the largely positive, optimistic side, had other ideas "I have to give it a try; I have to before it's too late. I'm sure Slick will open up somehow. I just know it's there inside of him"

"Well it looks like your arm will be fine, no permanent damage as far as I can tell" said Slick as he gently placed Heckler's arm down.

He felt an incredible sense of joy with the thought of it, and anxiously thanked him. "Thanks Slick, haha I thought I was going lose an arm" he mused, relieved that everything will be fine. His cheeks inevitably flushed red.

As Slick watched Heckler flashed a smile on his face, he couldn't help…well, feel something. It was kind of a flutter in his heart, a combination of pride, awe and a sense of accomplishment.

"Now that's over, let's see what has been bothering you little buddy" Slick is eager to find out what has been causing Heckler some much distress lately.

"Oh um right, I almost forgot that. We can sit over there if you want, there's no one here but the two of us" replied Heckler, pointing to the bench farthest to the left, resting under the shade of the tree.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
